My Final Destiny
by Piper Daralis
Summary: Sepertinya Chanyeol harus menjalani perannya sebagai guru TK lagi. Tak apa, melihat bagaimana senangnya Kyungsoo, ia rela. Ini belum seberapa, Chanyeol akan berkorban apapun demi bisa bersama Kyungsoo. [Chansoo] My 2nd fic.


**Title : My Final Destiny**

**Author : Piper Daralis**

**Cast : Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Baekhyun from EXO**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Piper Daralis**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**My Final Destiny**

**©Dec 2013**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol merasa dia seperti seorang guru TK yang sedang rekreasi dengan muridnya sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Lihat, dia sekarang membawa dua buah ransel. Satu miliknya berada di punggungnya, satu lagi berwarna biru muda digantungkan di siku lengan kirinya. Masih di lengan yang sama, ada dua buah baju hangat yang berbeda warna juga tergantung di sana, warna biru muda bergambar Pororo dan Krong yang sedang berpelukan sambil tersenyum, lalu yang merah bergambar Mario Bross. Di tangan kanannya ada botol minuman yang berukuran lumayan besar, berwarna biru muda sama seperti salah satu baju hangat. Kenapa dia tidak memasukkan botol minuman itu ke ransel saja? Alasannya, karena ada seseorang yang bolak-balik datang padanya meminta minum. Akan sangat repot jika berulang kali Chanyeol membuka tutup ranselnya untuk mengeluarkan lalu kemudian memasukkan lagi botol minuman itu. Untuk melakukan itu dia juga harus meletakkan semua barang yang dibawanya 'kan? Jadi dia memilih untuk memegangnya saja supaya lebih mudah. Selain barang-barang bergambar kartun lucu yang dibawanya, hal lain yang juga membuatnya merasa seperti guru TK adalah, sejak tadi dia sibuk mengikuti seseorang yang tiap semenit sekali berlari-lari dengan riang dan lincahnya. Kyungsoo, kekasihnya. Ya, Kyungsoo dengan penuh semangat dan takjub bergantian melihat semua makhluk yang ada di tempat ini.

"Channie hyung, lihat. Wah…ekornya sungguh indah. Ada banyak gambar mata, seperti gaun punya eomma," kata Kyungsoo melihat burung merak yang sedang mengembangkan ekornya.

Chanyeol hampir sampai pada Kyungsoo di depan kandang merak, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berlari lagi saat matanya menangkap seekor ular besar berwarna keemasan melilit cabang pohon tak jauh dari kandang merak.

"Besar sekali. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat ular sebesar ini secara langsung. Selama ini aku hanya melihatnya di TV."

Chanyeol menghela napas. Kyungsoo, tidak bisakah kau pelan sedikit? Kenapa kau begitu semangat sekali melihat semua hewan itu? Oh iya, ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo berkunjung ke kebun binatang. Chanyeol mendapat petuah tadi dari calon mertuanya, eomma Kyungsoo sebelum berangkat ke kebun binatang ini. Chanyeol harus selalu ada di samping Kyungsoo dan menjaganya. Jangan sampai Chanyeol hilang pengawasan atas Kyungsoo, apalagi kalau sampai Kyungsoo disakiti orang lain atau bahkan diculik. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, eomma Kyungsoo sendiri yang akan membunuh Chanyeol dan menjadikannya makanan anjing liar di jalanan. 'Glek,' membayangkannya membuat Chanyeol menelan ludah merinding. Dia segera berlari menuju Kyungsoo yang mesih memandang ular itu takjub.

"Soo, kau tidak lelah, Sayang? Ayo kita istirahat dulu."

"Sebentar, hyung. Aku masih mau lihat-lihat."

"Ini sudah jam makan siang, ayo makan dulu, nanti kau sakit karena terlambat makan. Nanti kita bisa lanjutkan lagi melihat-lihat," Chanyeol berusaha membujuk kekasihnya.

Mendengar ajakan Chanyeol yang lembut itu membuat Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol, lalu tersenyum manis sambil mengangguk. Ah…ini yang membuat Chanyeol bahagia. Ini yang membuatnya bertahan. Saat melihat senyum Kyungsoo, hatinya akan merasa sejuk dan tenteram. Berlebihan memang, tapi itu memang benar. Kyungsoo memeluk tangan kanan Chanyeol yang membawa botol minuman. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju sebuah rumah makan yang ada di sebelah kiri kawasan kebun binatang ini, agak jauh dari kandang-kandang hewan.

"Bagaimana? Kau senang?"

"Ya, aku sangat senang. Terima kasih Channie hyung sudah mau meluangkan waktu dan membawa Kyungsoo kemari," ucap Kyungsoo penuh semangat dan tetap tersenyum manis ke arah Chanyeol.

Oh Tuhan, Kyungsoo sungguh menggemaskan. Dia ingin menelan Kyungsoo bulat-bulat sekarang. Dia ingin menelan mata Kyungsoo yang besar itu-, oh…itu terdengar mengerikan. Pokoknya, Chanyeol merasa sangat gemas dengan Kyungsoo. Tadi hampir saja ia melemparkan semua barang-barang yang dibawanya ke arah kandang singa saat tahu ada bawahannya di kantor yang yang melihatnya dengan keadaan seperti sekarang. Terlebih ia sedang kelelahan membawa barang dan mengikuti Kyungsoo. Tapi saat melihat senyuman dari kekasih manisnya itu, dia merasa semua bebannya terangkat dan tidak masalah dengan bawahannya itu. Biar saja, apa salahnya seorang pimpinan perusahaan berjalan-jalan ke kebun binatang dan membawa botol minuman bergambar Pororo? Itu normal 'kok. Bukan perbuatan yang jahat 'kan?

Chanyeol mengenal Kyungsoo sekitar 7 bulan lalu. Kyungsoo adalah teman sekelas adik Chanyeol, Bekhyun. Saat itu Kyungsoo mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah Baekhyun. Kyungsoo akan menginap karena besok hari Minggu, setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas, dia ingin menonton film bersama Baekhyun. Eommanya sudah mengizinkan dan jadilah malam itu dia menghabiskan waktunya menonton film bersama Baekhyun. Minggu paginya, eomma Baekhyun memanggil mereka untuk sarapan bersama. Saat itulah, Chanyeol yang sedang duduk menikmati sarapan bersama appa dan eommanya melihat Kyungsoo. Chanyeol terpana melihat Kyungsoo yang manis dan cantik itu turun dari tangga. Kalau orang-orang bilang turun dari surga, maka Chanyeol bilang turun dari tangga, karena memang itu kenyataannya. Chanyeol sudah terpikat pada Kyungsoo sejak pertama kali melihat pemuda yang jauh lebih pendek darinya. Oh, Kyungsoo akan marah kalau tahu Chanyeol menyebutnya pendek. Saat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah duduk di kursi masing-masing, Chanyeol memberanikan diri menyapa duluan. Tidak, dia tidak berani, jadi dia bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Baekkie, dia temanmu? Hyung tidak pernah lihat."

"Iya, hyung. Kenalkan ini Kyungsoo, kami sangat dekat di sekolah. Ini pertama kalinya dia kemari dan hyung tidak pernah ke sekolahku, jadi jelas hyung baru lihat Kyungsoo sekarang. Kyungsoo, ayo kenalkan dirimu."

"Hai…kenalkan, aku Kyungsoo…" kata Kyungsoo malu-malu.

Hey, Chanyeol melihat wajah Kyungsoo agak memerah. Oh, dia ingin menggigitnya.

"Aku, Chanyeol. Kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol hyung, salam kenal Kyungsoo-ya."

"Ya, salam kenal, Chanyeol hyung," Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan manisnya, membuat Chanyeol menggigit garpunya agak kuat karena gemas melihat Kyungsoo.

Itu pertemuan pertama mereka, sejak itu, Chanyeol berusaha sesering mungkin ke sekolah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Alasannya, ingin mengantar Baekhyun sekaligus Kyungsoo karena mereka selalu bersama. Tidak mungkin Chanyeol hanya menyuruh Baekhyun masuk mobil dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo, kenapa tidak sekalian mengantar Kyungsoo. Padahal, alasan utama Chanyeol memang untuk bertemu Kyungsoo saja. Baekhyun menyadarinya, dia mencium bau busuk dari hyungnya, maksudnya dia tahu hyungnya punya maksud lain, kenapa hyungnya jadi sering menjemputnya. Benar, kerasukan apa hyungnya yang sangat sibuk itu? Baekhyun bahkan belum pernah dijemput hyungnya selama ini. Dan ini semua dimulai sejak Chanyeol berkenalan dengan Kyungsoo. Jadi, baekyun yang pintar itu dapat menyimpulkan bahwa hyungnya yang memiliki tinggi menjulang itu menyukai Kyungsoo. Dan yang membuat Baekhyun kesal, setelah mengantar Baekhyun sampai rumah, Chanyeol ternyata tidak langsung mengantar Kyungsoo pulang seperti perkataannya. Mereka pergi jalan-jalan! Uh…Baekhyun marah! Dia ingin Chanyeol menjadi permen karet lalu Baekhyun akan mengunyahnya dengan brutal, lalu menempelkannya di tapak sepatunya sehingga dia bisa menginjak-injak Chanyeol tiap dia melangkah. Sungguh hyung yang kejam! Hyung durhaka! Baekhyun tahu karena tadi pagi dia melihat Kyungsoo memakai geang dengan boneka Pororo kecil di sekelilingnya.

"Wah, Kyungsoo. Gelangmu bagus, aku belum pernah lihat kau memakainya. Baru beli?

"Iya, ini Chanyeol hyung yang membelikan semalam."

"Hah? Apa? Chanyeol hyung? Kalian memangnya ke mana semalam?"

"Semalam sehabis mengantar Baekkie, Chanyeol hyung mengajak Kyungsoo makan siang lalu membelikan Kyungsoo gelang ini. Bagus ya, Baekkie?" kata Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat gelang yang terpasa manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Ya, bagus sekali, Soo," Baekhyun agak jengkel. "Kau sering berjalan-jalan dengan Chanyeol hyung?"

"Mm…hampir tiap kali setelah Chanyeol mengantar Baekkie, Chanyeol hyung akan membawa Kyungsoo jalan-jalan."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah, tangannya terkepal, hidungnya kembang kempis membayangkan wajah Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum lebar dan menampakkan giginya. Dia ingin sekali menumbuk wajah itu, merontokkan semua giginya biar Chanyeol terlihat seperti kakek-kakek yang ompong. Baekhyun tidak mungkin marah pada Kyungsoo yang polos itu. Kyungsoo tidak bersalah. Chanyeol hyung yang keterlaluan! Dia tidak mengajakku! Lihat saja, aku akan segera punya kekasih yang juga akan membawaku jalan-jalan tiap hari dan membelikan semua barang yang aku inginkan. Sungguh polos pemikiran Baekhyun. Orang yang akan menjadi kekasih Baekhyun akan bangkrut tentu saja.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, Baekhyun menjalin hubungan kekasih dengan Jongin, sunbaenya di sekolah. Jangan salah, Baekhyun menerima Jongin bukan karena ingin membalas dendam seperti katanya kemarin. Baekhyun memang sudah lama menyukai Jongin, anggota ekskul menari yang tampan, tinggi, baik dan sangat romantis. Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau selama ini Jongin memperhatikannya. Kalau tahu, mungkin mereka akan jadian lebih cepat. Baekhyun banyak bercerita pada Jongin, termasuk tentang Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, tentang kekesalannya.

"Sudahlah. Biarkan saja, kalau memang mereka saling mencintai apa salahnya? Mungkin Chanyeol tidak ingin ada pengganggu dalam pendekatannya dengan Kyungsoo."

"Tapi aku tetap kesal dan aku bukan pengganggu!" Jongin tertawa kecil melihat kekasihnya yang agak kekanakan.

"Sekarang kau sudah punya aku 'kan. Baiklah, aku akan mengabulkan apapun yang kau inginkan dari Chanyeol hyung, sebagai kekasih tentu saja. Aku akan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik, menjadi sosok yang kau inginkan hingga kau tak perlu mengharapkan orang lain untuk melakukannya. Bagaimana? Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. "

"…"

Sungguh Jongin adalah kekasih yang sangat baik, dewasa dan pengertian. Baekhyun hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajah merahnya saat itu, mereka duduk di rumput taman berhadapan, Jongin memegang kedua tangannya dan menatap Baekhyun penuh cinta. Baekhyun mengangguk malu-malu.

"Terima kasih, Jongin. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu," saat itu juga Jongin langsung memeluk Baekhyun erat, mengatakan bahwa ia sangat beruntung memiliki Baekhyun. Ah, Baekhyun merasa hidupnya sangat sempurna. Dia tidak butuh Chanyeol hyung sama sekali!

Sudah hampir dua bulan Chanyeol melakukan pendekatan dengan Kyungsoo. Dia sudah sangat mengenal Kyungsoo, dia anak yang manis, polos, belum pernah punya kekasih. Dia sangat suka Pororo, awalnya Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana bentuk Pororo itu, saat pertama kali Kyungsoo menunjukkannya, dia merasa melihat Pororo sama seperti melihat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo suka makan tiramisu, coklat, dan makanan manis lainnya. Kyungsoo paling suka pelajaran Bahasa Inggris dan Seni, dia pandai bernyanyi, suaranya sungguh indah, seindah orangnya. Chanyeol juga sudah kenal appa dan eomma Kyungsoo, dia anak tunggal. Chanyeol sering makan malam di rumah Kyungsoo, eomma Kyungsoo sepertinya senang dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memang tampan, menantu idaman ibu-ibu.

Sampai akhirnya mereka berpacaran. Saat itu Chanyeol sedang lembur hingga tengah malam. Di sela kegiatannya, dia teringat Kyungsoo, dia rindu Kyungsoo, jadi dia menelepon.

"Kyungsoo…"

"Iya, hyung. Ada apa?" suara Kyungsoo menandakan ia baru bangun.

"Hyung mengganggu, ya? Hyung merindukanmu, ingin mendengar suaramu." Chanyeol seperti paman tua _pedophile_ yang menelepon korbannya malam hari.

"…tidak, Hyung tidak mengganggu. Benarkah hyung rindu pada Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo tentu saja malu.

"Iya, sudah dua hari hyung tidak bertemu denganmu. Ada sesuatu yang mau hyung tanyakan," Chanyeol berbisik, meresapi kalimatnya dan memejamkan mata membayangkan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Apa, hyung?" Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan berbisik.

"Apa Kyungsoo…menyukai hyung?" tanya Chanyeol, dia teringat Baekhyun bilang di sekolah banyak yang menyukai Kyungsoo. Dia jadi khawatir ada yang merebut Kyungsoo darinya.

"Eh? Mm…apa…apa maksudnya hyung? Tentu saja, kalau tidak, aku tidak akan mau berdekatan dengan Chanyeol hyung," sebenarnya Kyungsoo tahu maksud Chanyeol, hanya saja dia menunggu Chanyeol menyatakannya perasaannya dengan jelas, bukan di telepon seperti saat ini, sangat tidak romantis!

Sementara Chanyeol juga merasa bodoh, bukan seperti ini rencananya. Kenapa dia jadi seperti remaja labil sekarang? Nyatakan perasaanmu secara jantan, Chanyeol. Oh, mungkin ini karena dia kelelahan, pikirannya jadi mengambang.

"Baiklah, Kyungsoo, Hyung mau melanjutkan pekerjaan. Kau tidur ya, besok pulang sekolah hyung jemput."

"Iya, hyung. Hyung…masih dikantor? Hyung harus istirahat, nanti hyung sakit."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Hyung sudah terbiasa, tidak usah khawatir. Sudah ya, Hyung menyayangimu," Chanyeol menutup telepon meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang memerah malu.

Besok siang sepulang sekolah, di dalam mobil Chanyeol menyatakan perasaan cintanya dengan sebuah boneka Pororo besar pada Kyungsoo. Bukan sesuatu yang sangat istimewa dan romantis, tapi Kyungsoo senang, dia tahu Chanyeol itu seorang pimpinan perusahaan yang tidak punya waktu memikirkan hal-hal romantis seperti remaja umumnya. Chanyeol dewasa dan tanpa basa-basi, itu yang membuat Kyungsoo suka. Tentu saja Kyungsoo menerima Chanyeol, dan yang tidak disangkanya, Chanyeol mengecup lembut bibirnya setelah itu, seperti di drama-drama. Kyungsoo merasa meleleh.

Kini sudah 4 bulan mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Setiap ada waktu luang, Chanyeol berusaha menemui Kyungsoo. Namun akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol sungguh sibuk, hampir seminggu dia tidak bertemu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedih, tapi dia mengerti. Kata Kyungsoo, sebagai balasannya, hari Minggu nanti Chanyeol harus menemaninya seharian ke kebun binatang. Chanyeol dengan senang hati menyanggupi.

.

.

"Hyung, Kyungsoo sudah kenyang. Ayo kita lihat-lihat lagi."

"Nanti, tunggu hyung selesai."

"Uh…hyung lama. Aku mau lihat itu!" Kyungsoo menunjuk kandang burung kakaktua, yang terdekat dengan tempat mereka makan.

"Baiklah, tapi di situ saja, ya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk cepat.

"Sini, pakai baju hangat dulu, sudah mulai dingin," Chanyeol bangkit, dengan sayang memakaikan baju hangat Pororo milik Kyungsoo ke tubuhnya yang kecil.

Setelah selesai, Kyungsoo langsung pergi berlari. Chanyeol maklum, sudah biasa. Dia kembali ke kursinya menghabiskan makanannya.

"Kyungsoo, jangan jauh-jauh. Tunggu hyung selesai sebentar lagi."

"Iya, aku hanya di sini, hyung. Tidak jauh-jauh."

Sepertinya Chanyeol harus menjalani perannya sebagai guru TK lagi. Tak apa, melihat bagaimana senangnya Kyungsoo, ia rela. Ini belum seberapa, Chanyeol akan berkorban apapun demi bisa bersama Kyungsoo. Dia sungguh bersyukur, karena Kyungsoo, dia sekarang tidak hanya menghabiskan waktunya di ruang kerja, itu bagus untuk kesehatan, bukan? Dan yang paling penting, ia bersyukur karena sudah mengantongi izin dari orang tuanya serta orang tua Kyungsoo untuk melamar Kyungsoo saat lulus sekolah nanti. Chanyeol sangat mencintai Kyungsoo, dia tidak akan menunda lagi.

.

.

END

.

.

My Room, Tue, 10 Dec, 2013, 4.02 PM

Sore ini aku tergesa-gesa membuka laptop. Hmm…aku tidak tahu akan sesenang itu saat ada yang memberikan komentar. Ya Tuhan, rasanya seperti…entahlah. Aku jadi semangat menulis lagi, tadi aku mendapat ide saat belajar. Sekarang aku jadi tahu, kenapa banyak penulis yang marah kalau komentar di tulisannya tidak meningkat drastis, juga kenapa banyak penulis yang memasang ukuran jumlah komentar kalau ingin ceritanya dilanjut. Selama ini aku hanya jadi pembaca, jadi tidak tahu, tapi aku tidak seperti itu.

Dan lagi, menjadi penulis itu ternyata sangat susah. Sudah tergambar di kepalaku sebelumnya apa yang akan ku tuliskan. Tapi semakin lama, kenapa cerita yang kubuat jadi tidak sesuai dengan apa yang aku pikirkan tadi? Jadi, aku tahu, ini alasan kenapa seseorang lebih memilih menulis cerita oneshot daripada bersambung. Bukan berarti oneshot mudah, aku saja kewalahan mencari ide di tengah-tengah pengetikan, hanya saja pasti menulis cerita bersambung akan lebih menguras pikiran, penulis harus membuat kerangka dan poin-poin cerita lalu mengembangkannya untuk membuat cerita bersambung. Kalau oneshot, mungkin ada penulis yang membuat kerangka, tapi aku tidak, aku hanya langsung menulisnya. Tapi, aku jadi ingin belajar membuat cerita bersambung. Aku sudah tahu sudut pandang pembaca keseluruhan, aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana penulis. Aku belajar.

Aku sangat suka Kyungsoo. Aku suka siapapun yang dipasangkan dengannya. Dia sungguh manis. Kemarin aku membaca cerita Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, tidak berakhir bahagia. Jadi aku menulis ini. Such a nonsense, awalnya aku tidak memikirkan akhir yang seperti ini. Tapi semakin aku menulis, entah kenapa jadi begini. Ah, aku sungguh bingung.


End file.
